


Feeling This

by say-when-swan (rainydaze)



Series: CS Smut [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaze/pseuds/say-when-swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because morning sex is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling This

The deep recesses of sleep slipped away as Emma woke for the first time.  She was warm and content, and the firm body behind her pulled her closer with a sleepy mutter.  She closed her eyes and was happy to hover on the edge of dreams and waking, reveling in the closeness of him and the pleasant aching between her legs.  Her grumbling muscles served as a welcome reminder of his thorough ministrations of the night before.

She dozed intermitted until the stiffness in her joints sent her stretching with a sigh.  Hook shifted again, burrowing his face into the curve of her neck.  The scruff lining his jawline rasping against her skin sent shivers through her, pushing the last vestiges of sleep from her mind.  She caught her name among his sleep-ridden, incoherent mumblings and a flush spread up her stomach as she felt the growing presence of his desire against her lower back.   _Dreaming about her, was he?_

Slowly, trying not to wake him she detangled her limbs from his enough to shift around in their bed.  Facing him now, she studied him through softened eyes.  Hook looked peaceful as he slept, as if the weight of his centuries of life was lifted from his shoulders.  Burdened or not he was unbearably handsome.  She reached out a gentle hand and traced his strong jawline over to his mouth, enjoying the stuttered groan that fell from his lips and the stubble prickling her fingers.

She followed the contours of his face along his nose, sliding along the curve of his brow, those blue eyes finally blinking open as she brushed her fingertips just below the enviable sweep of his eyelashes.  Bleary, they met hers for a moment before dragging shut again, humming contentedly.  “Enjoying yourself, love?” he questioned, his accent still thick with sleep.

She huffed lightly, not gracing him with a response.  After all it had been him she’d fallen asleep to, his fingers dusting over the curves of her body, whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

His chuckle sounded at her forehead and she raked her fingers through his hair before ghosting them down to his side.  She laughed lightly at the way he twitched as her fingers danced just above his hipbone.

“Ticklish, as always,” she laughed again, nosing at his chest.  He jerked violently as she squeezed at his stomach.  Still jerking away from her, he twisted out of her grip and reared over her, forcing her hands away. 

“And you?” he rumbled, his hand moving to her waist, “Are you  _ticklish_?”

“Not at all,” she answered, smiling smugly as he tried to elicit a response.

He frowned, “No, I suppose not.”

A small shift in the set of his brow alerted her to his intentions a second before his hand started creeping down the smooth plane of her stomach.  A whimper left her lips as his fingers reached the cleft between her legs.  A smirk melted the last remnants of his frown and his eyebrow quirked up in satisfaction as she pushed her hips into his hand.

“Easy, Swan,” he grinned just above her lips, “All in good time.”

 And with just one languid, searing kiss to her lips Hook moved down to her throat, leaving her panting. His fingers circled gently at her clit, providing just a tease of the pleasure she knew he would soon inflict. His teeth nipped at her skin and she pushed at the top of his head, encouraging him to move downwards at a more rapid pace. 

His laugh was dark and pleased as he bit down on the curve of her breast, acquiescing to her silent plea after a gasp and a moan and quickly made his way down to settle between her thighs.  Hooking his arms beneath her legs he brought his hand and stunted forearm to hold her down. 

The sight of him waiting between her legs, his hair obscenely tousled and his darkened gaze, was enough but when his tongue darted out to wet his lips the heat inside her snapped.  Her hand surged to his head, burying her fingers in his hair, urging him forward. And  _fuck_  was it perfect. 

The tip of his tongue lightly swirled around her clit and he pressed her hips into the bed.  Emma reached to palm a breast as he dragged the flat of his tongue against her.  His eyes flicked up to watch as he shifted, bringing his fingers to drag along her slit, entering her as she pinched the nipple.  She gasped as he searched for the right spot inside her, finding it with a moan as she let out a stuttered curse. 

Still intently watching her fingers on her breast, Hook closed his lips around her clit, timing the flick of his tongue with the two fingers thrusting into her.  The pressure was intensifying and  _oh god_ was she getting closer.  Her fingers gripped at his hair more desperately, hips rocking up into his mouth his name falling from her lips, “Hook _, Killian, fuck_ , don’t stop.”

Emma saw movement farther down the bed.  Her pleasure ridden mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening until he let out a low moan.  With every thrust of his fingers Hook was driving his hips into the mattress, chasing some relief for himself.  She met his eyes at his next groan, trembling and almost there.  Her breath hitched and their eyes locked as he latched his lips around her clit, rippling the flat of his tongue against her and shoving his fingers inside her right  _there._

The final thought of his hips still rolling into the sheets pushed Emma to her release as she held him in place, a strangled moan bursting from her as she bucked up into his tongue, walls clenching again and again around his fingers. 

With gentle licks he brought her down, shudders wracking though her with each touch to her clit.  He refused to let up when her hand fell from his hair but after another few minutes she was rocking up to meet him again, the flames reignited inside her.

A self-assured smile playing at his lips, Killian crawled up to plant a kiss on her, tongue tangling with hers and filling her mouth with her own heady taste.  She swiveled her hips so that he lay hot and hard brushing between her legs.  His hips rutted forward impatiently but she held back, giving his lower lip a last nip before twisting under him. 

Now flat on her stomach, Emma threw a glance over her shoulder at him.  On his hand and knees above her he clearly appreciated the view, eyes locked on the curve of her ass.  Reaching back, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, grinning at the shiver that swept through him.  Raising her hips back slightly she guided him in, tip just starting to push into her. 

Taking control, he placed his hand on her shoulder blades, pressing her into the mattress as he thrust home.  From this angle he felt larger than normal and they were both gasping when he finally slid in all the way to the hilt.  Slowly dragging out again and then back in, he sped up, setting a rapid pace that had her rocking back to meet him. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Swan,” he rasped as he dropped down on his left elbow, moving his hand to tangle in her hair and drag her head back.  The arch of her back allowed him to thrust deeper and she could tell he was getting close.  She shoved her hand between her stomach and the mattress and brought it to her clit dipping down to where they were joined to coat her fingers till they slid slick against her skin.

With a growl Hook dropped his hand from her hair, shoving under her stomach and lifting her hips so he could slam into her from a better angle, pressing his chest to her back.  She cried a string of curses into the pillow, hand twisting in the sheets beside her and the other dragging frenzied circles around her clit.  Their sweat laced skin slid together, the hair dusting his chest rubbing against her skin, as he whispered, “ _Yes_ , Emma, come for me,” into the nape of her neck.

Pressing at her clit and arching further into his thrusts she exploded around him, grasping wildly at his arm next to her and squeezing tight.  He sheathed himself deep inside her one last time with a groan, her clenching walls sending him over the edge and she could feel him pulsing into her. 

Coming down from her high she languidly rubbed at her clit as Hook slowly relaxed onto her, still enjoying the tremors running through her.  He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade before rolling off with a contented groan onto his back.  They both lay there, panting, until she couldn’t help herself and let out a small laugh, because fuck was that amazing.

He raised his eyebrows at her, cheeks flushed and eyes mischievous.

“Good morning,” she smiled, her face still half in her pillow.

He smirked, “Undoubtedly.”


End file.
